


that's what girls do

by amfiguree



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Genderswap, Girl!Yusuf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 23:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amfiguree/pseuds/amfiguree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friends with benefits. Sexy, sexy benefits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	that's what girls do

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://inception-kink.livejournal.com/11941.html?thread=25969061#t25969061) for the inception kink meme on livejournal.

she tries to say no the first time.  
  
("not very hard," he teases when she tries to bring it up, angling his wicked smile at her, fingers already skimming light and deft across her bare collarbone)  
  
"my mother will _kill_ you if she finds out," yusuf says, but it's muffled by eames' mouth, sly and slanted over her own.  
  
"we'd better make this worth it, then, love," he says easily, once he pulls back, unfazed by the knowledge (by anything, really, her eames, and she should know better than to try by now).  
  
he's lifting her up before she can protest further - though the way her lips are tingling and her blood is singing in her veins, she doesn't think she would have - got her pressed back against the wall as he slides his clever, clever hands up her ankles, her knees, her thighs.  
  
yusuf isn't a conventionally pretty girl; she knows this. she's big and broad and too-tanned from the hours she spends in the schoolyard, weeding the gardens so she can linger by the large classroom windows that she makes eames keep open for her, listening to chemistry equations.  
  
but the way eames is holding her up, like it's nothing at all; the way he's _touching_ her, desperate and _needy;_ the way he breathes, "christ, love," against her temple; the way he waits, gaze heavy-lidded and intense, as she fumbles with the buttons on her shirt, all of it, it makes her feel--  
  
"yusuf," eames says, voice low and gravelly as he leans in to suck at the hollow of her throat. he travels lower so he can trace the curve of her bra with his tongue, and suddenly yusuf is panting, squirming hot and wet and wanton against him.  
  
and then eames has a hand wrapped in her (short, thick, too-curly) hair, pulling her into another kiss as she slides her ankles over the curve of his hips, then back up again as he shifts, lfting her higher.  
  
he is so warm against her, and this is so _improper_ , quick and dirty in the alley behind school where anyone could catch them, and heat and wonder spark in yusuf's stomach as eames exhales against her neck and slides into her, groaning her name.  
  
yusuf feels her toes curl when she arches against him, feels her skin tingle when he lets her pull his shirt over his head, feels her stomach jerk when his body all but swallows hers, covers her from shoulders to breasts to thighs.  
  
he lets her cup his face in her hands, then leans in to kiss her as he grinds down hard, till they're hip-to-hip and her head is spinning with it, fingers curled bloodless into his shoulders.  
  
" _oh_ ," she gasps, high and breathless, and then he's kissing her and kissing her and _kissing_ her--

that's the first time.  
  
  
  
yusuf doesn't even try to protest the second time, when he comes over to help with the house-cleaning in preparation for the new year. or the time after that, when he asks yusuf's mother if yusuf can accompany him to the grocer's. or the time after that, when he spots her at the weekend flea market and gleefully tugs her into one of the makeshift bathrooms set up nearby.  
  
at some point after twelve, yusuf loses count.  
  
when she says that aloud, eames just grins and kisses her, right out in the open (though there is no one around to see it, alhamdulillah), looks at her with blue-green eyes that gleam bright and wicked, says, "never would've pegged you as the easy sort," and laughs when she socks him in the shoulder.


End file.
